overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Developers of YGGDRASIL
Developers of YGGDRASIL is a group who were in-charge of the development of YGGDRASIL. Background They released the DMMO-RPG, YGGDRASIL in the year 2126 AD after it had been painstakingly developed. These developers are the ones who hold major responsibility over the development of YGGDRASIL and for adding new content into the game at different period in time. The developers have their own website that briefly talks about YGGDRASIL's purpose which was so players can explored the nine worlds to uncover the mysteries and secrets behind the game. Because of this, there was a need to test a variety of different things, which resulted in the developers investing huge amounts of resources in order to create the system.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death There was also the update-log explanations made public by the developers for players to read of the new changes and contents patched into the game.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web On the other hand, players can opened their system console and connect to the developers’ website to inspect the official guild rankings and amount of guilds found in the game.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Besides that, they can look up information on the developers' website that includes the concept and function of a guild base system. One thing that the developers of YGGDRASIL forgot to do was to make the game user-friendly. The very fact that it existed as a joke highlighted how little information there was in the game.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) Despite players requesting that certain World Items, World Enemies and special classes to be nerfed, they have no intention of changing these balance breakers. Besides dragons, the developers are apparently known to harbor a soft spot for the word "World" before a monster or class name. For that reason, they made the "World Eater" to be the last powerful boss known in the main campaign storyline.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Chronology The Emissary of the King Arc When the developers are met with complaints about the monsters's attack radius becoming larger in a dungeon due to their growing sizes, they decided to add an update to the game's system and rule. As a result, the developers have successfully prohibit the scaling of the dungeon according to the monsters’ size. An example of the developers' patch was that even if one entered a room while enlarged, the room would still stay the same size as always.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special The Emissary of the King Arc The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz noted that the addition of more World Enemies like Eight Dragons was a clear indicator of the developers' sign of love and appreciation for dragons due to their numbers added into the game.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Two Leaders Arc It was noted that Shalltear Bloodfallen's Game Encyclopedia formerly owned by Peroroncino was said to represent the developers’ intention of turning mysteries into exploration in the world of YGGDRASIL.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Ainz while making preparations for the Workers, asked Albedo if there was any reaction to the Ariadne System. He wondered if the system would react if the intruders were locked up, but after briefly thinking of the YGGDRASIL Q & A, the update logs explanation from the developers he believe it should not be an issue. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz consider the thought that if the developers had their way with his investigation, they would likely hide a tunnel at the bottom of the Great Rift, and there would be rare ores hidden inside that tunnel.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Strength Developers of YGGDRASIL have the capacity to make new contents like adding new classes, weapons, World Enemies, etc in the game. For example, they patched the game with changes like allowing bearers of World Items to accept the effects of other World Items used on them. Changes and Contents made by the Developers * Thanks to a patch made by the developers, the World Item's power used by the bearer can now have an effect on another holder of a World Item only if the opposition were willing to accept its influence. * Momonga's ability to infuse negative energy by touch can heal undead creatures during the first week of the game's release, but it was immediately patched out by the developers. * Originally, Light-Fingered Demons was supposed to have the ability to steal any items including the most valuable World Items from players. However, this left players filing complaints toward the developers about it. As a result, the developers made changes to the creature's ability such that they could only steal items equivalent to their level.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 * The developers had implemented the "Perfect Warrior" spell to allow players without specific classes to make use of items such as shurikens, vajras, kasa, and other bizarre pieces of equipment. * After a certain update, players were given several ways to change their equipment’s appearance without needing to change their gear.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Furthermore, they can construct and make changes to a character’s backstory like NPCs. At the same time, they are given the duty of fulfilling wishes from players who possessed the World Items, Ouroboros or Five Elements Overcoming. Such changes by them can greatly affect the game's rules and magic systems.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God They also have the authority to commence a developer-sanctioned tournament that can make someone obtain job levels into the World Champion class. Once the victor has been decided, they award the winner and new World Champion a special piece of class equipment of their choice as a prize.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN In the Web Novel, the developers possessed the power to delete a player's or character's data such as the World Champion of Muspelheim. Doing so, they would relinquish him from that job class and later staged a new tournament for the next successor to the World Champion class through a special festival held in one of the nine worlds, Muspelheim.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Trivia * The developers are the ones who have made it public knowledge in the game that fifty World Items have already been found by players so far. * The developers designed the game with the intention of causing players to drop their most valuable gear first after they died. * There were more than a few players who looked at the extra empty spaces for available spell slots on the shortcut menu and took it as a challenge from the developers.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) * Most players thought poorly of the developers for how they structured YGGDRASIL such as making the game imbalance and unfair for those to cope with. 100% of the players agreeably viewed the developers as nothing more than sadists to them. * During their invasion on the Great Tomb of Nazarick, one of Ainz Ooal Gown's guild members noted that whenever they speak of the developers negatively, they never forget to add the word "shitty" before developers. * When something unreasonable happened to players in the game, there would be a great outcry of "shitty devs." In fact, calling them "shitty devs" was even consider as another form of affection. * There is a common idea among members of Ainz Ooal Gown who believes that the developers hate first-time dungeon clears and hence, made obstacles hard for them when trying to conquer Nazarick. * During the final day of YGGDRASIL before its imminent closure, fireworks are being sold by the YGGDRASIL developers at a low price for players to purchase and used in celebrating.Overlord Bonus Volume Prologue Quotes * (To players): "The possibilities of the world are not so small." * (To players with World Items): "Bearers of World Items, by right, you should be exempted from any changes to the world. But it is very challenging to maintain your data while we update the server. Therefore, we have no other choice but to treat this as an exceptional case as we update the server." References }} Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:YGGDRASIL Terms